Printing service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling printing services. Users often print from various applications and websites that contain sensitive information. Some print management systems enable a user to manually designate that a print job containing sensitive information be a secure print job. A secure print job often involves sending a print job request to a printer, and the print job may only be released and allowed to be printed upon entry of a code or personal identification number, either at the printer or by way of another print management user interface, to enable the printer to print the secure print job. Conventionally, when a user would like to print content from a sensitive location that should be securely printed, the user must remember to set the print job up for secure printing each time a secure print job is desired. Users often forget to set sensitive print jobs up for secure printing thereby causing un-secure print jobs to be sent to a printer.